


To Kiss it All Better

by Dophne



Series: Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Fluffy, Frog!Tony, M/M, Prince!Steve, Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018, prompt: prince(ess) and the frog, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve just knew if he gave Tony the frog a small kiss it would make it all better!for the fairytale bingo: prince(ss) and the frog!





	To Kiss it All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It was fun to make! Tony got turned into a frog by Obidiah thinking it would take him out of the game for the throne but Tony was able to find love in the form of prince Steven!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) [on Tumblr!](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) [on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) or buy me a coffee [on Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/Dophne)


End file.
